


Be Creative & Enjoy The Variation

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, it's kinda sick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Benji的性幻想對象是Ethan，毫無疑問，不過這讓工作變得比較困難一些。





	Be Creative & Enjoy The Variation

　　Benji有個很喜歡的男性成人片演員，褐色頭髮、綠眼睛、笑起來有一口白牙，年紀看起來比他大一些──呃，你說聽起來很像Ethan嗎？當然啊，望梅止渴沒聽過嗎？

　　Benji咬著自己的手指頭，想像和Ethan接吻的觸覺會是怎麼樣的。他應該是個溫柔的人──不，他應該會像是想要把他吞下去那樣，有點粗魯的那種。  
　　或許都是。

　　Ethan把他壓在床上、牆角、沙發上或者其他任何地方，總之Ethan會讓他無處可逃。  
　　Benji把自己的手指吮得嘖嘖作響，他換手，用濕淋淋的那隻手套弄這自己，那是他自己比較不慣用的那隻手，更讓他有種Ethan在摸他的錯覺。

　　Ethan會吸他的舌頭、嘴唇、耳朵──耳朵，他喜歡Ethan咬他的耳朵，Ethan的喘息會聽起來很近很近，Benji喜歡他性感的喘息、起伏的胸膛靠著自己的……  
　　呃，好吧，公平地說，Benji喜歡Ethan的全部。

　　Benji把手指探進自己的股間，難耐地從鼻子吐出一口不知道是舒服還是不舒服的呻吟，他試著開拓自己。  
　　唔，Ethan應該比他的手粗了許多吧？槍繭、指節，會弄得他有點痛，但是更興奮。  
　　「呼嗯……」  
　　Ethan的尺寸合理，但Benji猜想Ethan應該是勃起時很硬的那一型──這是一個合理的想像，沒有理由，句點。  
　　所以Benji買了一個他想像中的Ethan尺寸的假陽具。  
　　Benji用了潤滑液，咬著下唇讓自己的接納異物，他覺得手和腳都有點痠，但他快要高潮了，但他幾乎沒有力氣可以抽動，他剛剛前戲可能太長了。  
　　「Ethan……」Benji的眼角泛紅，無助地叫著不在場男人的名字，放棄了照顧自己的陰莖，雙手一起抽動假陽具，他幻想著Ethan叫他的聲音，想像著Ethan壓著他的手。  
　　「你喜歡我操射你，嗯？」Ethan的聲音在自己腦袋響起。  
　　「對、對……噢，天呀，Ethan……喜歡……」Benji回覆那個不存在的聲音，仰起頭，直到濁白的體液灑到自己腹部。

　　或許他應該蒐集Ethan的聲音做一個朗讀軟體。

　　-

　　後來，Benji網購了一組有底座的假陽具，因為他太想要騎Ethan了。

　　他們偶爾會在任務中時共用同一間房，他會看到Ethan睡覺時只穿內褲的模樣，那一包。  
　　那一包。  
　　以他內心的完美男神來說，完美的一大包。  
　　對Benji來說簡直是折磨。他不敢偷偷躲在浴室裡擼，一來怕留下味道、二來擔心無敵特務在外面聽到他的動靜。  
　　所以他小心翼翼地把這個畫面美好地深藏在腦袋裡，回家再讀取。  
　　不過他其實也幻想過如果這種時候被Ethan發現之後，Ethan命令他繼續做，不准停下的狀況。  
　　真是艱困的工作環境。

　　收到包裹的那天他正好見到Ethan，呃，在他的公寓門口，他正好抱著包裹的盒子時候。  
　　⋯⋯呃，真不是時候。  
　　Ethan看起來對包裹有點好奇，不過當然，他沒有詢問，只說：「有任務。」  
　　Benji「喔」了一聲，點頭，然後比了比他的房間，說：「等我放個東西。」  
　　「你可以先拆包裹。」Ethan說，露出溫暖的笑容，「這次沒那麼急，你剛剛拿著包裹的時候看起來滿開心的，我想你會想要先拆。」  
　　「呃，沒關係。」Benji內心慌亂，但表面上還是挺鎮定的，倒退了幾步，又說了，「我放好就來，哈。」欲蓋彌彰的「哈」。


End file.
